


not enough

by screaminghowls (liveforever813)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, but later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforever813/pseuds/screaminghowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thoughts are knives cutting belief</p>
<p>(or the one where chanwoo learns to be a part of a team)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

He needs to work harder than the others.

He needs to work longer than the others.

He needs to work because he's n o t   e n o u g h.


	2. snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize that i forgot to actually post on here when i updated on aff a while ago.

right now i'm really busy with intern apps and such but i have been writing little by little more for this story so hopefully i can post something soon  
this was an idea that i feel like out of the few chanwoo centric fics out there seems to be touched upon but the direction the story takes is different from what i want so i decided then that i would write my own. i seem to have lots of ideas but lack the connection aspect of making the story flow so i hope you don't have too many high hopes for me. thanks for dropping by, and for that i have a little snippet to tide you all over until the actual chapter is posted. (sorry if there is any errors. i don't have a beta so if you find anything i'd appreciate you guys letting me know.)

 

He grew up in front of the camera, be it music videos, dramas, or shows. Yet, he found that it was quite different actually being Jung Chanwoo shot by the lenses, or rather the Jung Chanwoo invented by the writers. 

He watched as the preexisting members topped ranks and as he barely scrapped his way in.

He watched himself crush two other boys dreams to live his own.

He watched as the fans got quiet whenever he was on.

So he vowed to himself that he would work harder and longer and learn faster. 

He was not enough to keep up to his hyungs so he has to be better.

The one thing he didn't see was that he didn't have to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://screaminghowls.tumblr.com) \- [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/886896) \- [livejournal](http://screaminghowls.livejournal.com/)


	3. notice

so i finally feel okay about telling you guys why i basically dropped this story without even properly starting

the last couple of months have been very stressful for me and this quarter in school has been such a mess and i barely was able to pull my grades together

anyway about my writing specifically...everything i wrote seemed like shit and it mademe physically itch at the thought of putting any of the trash i wrote online

i've mostly moved past all of that but i still don't have anything to put up for you guys

i'll be going to india for next week for my cousins weddding and maybe the change of scenery will help me

hopefully i will have something for all of guys who have been waiting for me to update for so long ((\i still can't believe so many of you subscribed to my nonsense)


	4. i'm back (mostly)

hey so i'm still geting over all the shit that is going on in my life but i have started writing again so i think that i might have a chapter for you guys within a week, and though the updates following it won't be regular they will happen with much less waiting

in other news i want to thank all of you who subscribed and waited ages for me to get over my bs and get it together. i hope you all will stick with me til i finally finish this story  
fighting to all of us!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://screaminghowls.tumblr.com) | [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/886896) | [livejournal](http://screaminghowls.livejournal.com/)


End file.
